For Your Entertainment
by Keaira Riona
Summary: On a lovely day, Bill decides to make clear his attraction to everyone seeing for her, dirty dancing to Adam Lambert's 'For Your Entertainment'.


**Summary: **On a lovely day, Bill decides to make clear his attraction for this girl dirty dancing to Adam Lambert's 'For Your Entertainment'.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Het Male/Female. [rating] [warnings]  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Bill Kaulitz/OFC  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>

**For Your Entertainment**

There I am, like any other day, at Starbucks. I am wearing white skinny jeans, silver gladiator sandals, a sequined black one-shouldered blouse and my favorite huge sunglasses. It is a lovely day; therefore, I am sitting in one of the outside tables with a lounge like sofa. I am drinking an Iced Caramel Macchiato with non-fat milk.

I am supposedly studying for my English Literature exam which is due in two hours, but I catch myself daydreaming of him, yet again. Bill. Every time I say his name I can feel my stomach fluttering and shivers down my spine. Gods he's hot. And sweet. And smart. And he can sing, too. And oh gods he's coming this way!

Ok, Anna, now take a few deep breaths, he is just a guy, a very hot one indeed, but you are smart and sure as hell you can talk to him without hyperventilating! Okay now, breath steady, go back to your book, look disinterested, and don't smile for fuck's sake! Oh, I like that song. Wait, I bloody love Adam Lambert! I wonder why it is playing here; they normally just play some crappy commercial pop music… Anyway who cares? Bill is looking extra hot today!

Wow. Leather trousers that look painted on him, silver chains hanging of his hips, ankle boots, silk black shirt tucked in and fit to his muscled torso, a lot of black eyeliner, more hairspray than it's legal, black nail polish, hot strut… can this man look any hotter, or be more perfect, by any means? Mhm, the lyrics should have started by now, but, oh wow, they're playing it live. OH MY FUCKING GOD… it really should be illegal to wear a shirt that way, I am having a great look of his nipple piercing though.

_So hot_

_O__ut the box_

_Can we pick up the pace?_

Hell yes I agree! So hot! Wait, he's getting closer, now I can't avoid this goddamn blush! Fuck, fuck, fuck! He's coming closer! And what a stance, I may add. He's totally… stunning. I see him walking closer. His walk can be defined as catlike, unbelievably sexy. I'm drooling already.

_Turn it up_

_H__eat it up_

_I need to be entertained_

Well I can surely entertain him! What Am I thinking? Yes, he's all sweet, and everything, but I bet he's a manwhore, with the rockstar looks and everything. But, I mean, he has all the right to be one, right? Fuck, he's in front of me now. He is sensuously moving his hips, thrusting them forward, and, might I add, those trousers don't leave much space for imagination. They're so tight to his body I can notice him going commando.

_Push the limit_

_Are you with it?_

_Baby, don´t be afraid_

_Imma hurt you real good, baby_

Oh Bill! You can hurt me all you want! Get me chained up, if you want too! I'm so absorbed with him I don't notice how now I'm on the edge of the sofa, my hands crushing the armrests so hard my fingers hurt. Where on hell did he learn to do THAT? I must be going insane. Not two seconds have passed and I see him using the chair of the table next to mine as a dance partner.

_Let__'s go_

_It's my show_

_Baby, do what I say_

Now he is sitting on the chair, legs spread, and I can see the bulge forming between his legs with crystal clarity. I wonder how we would feel together… His hands are now roaming around his chest, sexily stopping to open his shirt, one button at a time, allowing me a view of his porcelain skin. His right hand is on his head, which he is moving in circles, and his facial expression shows nothing but pleasure, desire and lust. Meanwhile, his left hand is downing from his neck to his chest.

_Don__'t trip_

_O__ff the bits that I'm gonna display_

Oh hell I wouldn't trip! More likely, I'd pick them up and we'd go from there. Oh… oohh, he is teasing his nipples now, hard buds, pulling that ring… so, so arousing! That is too much hotness to handle! He is un-tucking his shirt from his trousers, lifting it, so I can now see his tattooed ribcage. His trousers are a hipster cut, and I can also see the star on his hip.

_I told you_

_Imma hold you down until you're amazed_

_Give it to you 'til you're screaming my name_

Oh yes, oh yess! Bill! Pin me down, give it to me, thrust hard and steady, fast, and make me scream your name until my throat hurts! He is standing now, one hand lowering to the buckle of his belt, the other close to his face. He is now sucking his index finger, slowly, in and out. He takes his finger out of his mouth, using it to tease now his non-pierced nipple. How I'd like to be the one teasing him… Oh gods when did my thoughts turn out so kinky?

_No escaping when we start_

_Once I'm in I hold your heart_

_Ther__e's no way I'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on 'til it's over_

Yes. I'd pretty much like that. Bill you perverted git! The bastard is making me think of passionate, hot, steamy, lustful, sexy, uninhibited, mind-blowing sex. Me, a girl of Shakespearean romances, fairy tales, unreal love stories, is thinking of blunt sex. What a guy can make to girl. Anyways, I wouldn't mind as long as it is with him… Puh-lease! Let it be me who you are inside of! No, don't ring the alarm babe, we well deserve our privacy!

OH BLOODY FUCKING HELL DAMMIT YOU BITCH! He is playing with his belt now! I wish he didn't rub it like that. I wonder what he is doing here, studying. He could easily make a fortune as either a stripper or a porn star. A stripping porn star, yeah I like that. In between all that, I don't notice I'm now gawking at him, open mouthed, flushed scarlet, and kind of aroused too. What an indecent situation for a girl! I shake my head and blink several times to make sure what I'm seeing is real, and it is. He is stroking his inner thighs with one hand, and pulling at his hair with the other. Why of course, he is still singing.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm about to do?_

No I don't bloody hell know! But I can surely handle a boy who's wearing a shitload of eyeliner! Wait, are those tears? Oh- my! No, his makeup is just going runny from the sweat of his face! Now, THAT'S hot! Wow. His eyes are truly mesmerizing, all the more now that they are glazed over with his pleasure. What an idiot. I bet he just likes to get off in public. Now, Billy, don't turn around because that gorgeous face of yours is just stunning. Idiot. He turns around and now he is shaking his tight arse just in front on my face. Actually, stay that way honey; you've got the greatest arse I've ever seen!

_Because __it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for you entertainment_

Rough? BLOODY HELL! I doubt I can handle any more! Does this mean he has just started? Wow, my day keeps getting better. And by the way, thank you captain obvious. I think I indeed noticed you were here for my entertainment! He is looking at me with a fierce smirk on his face over his shoulder, and mmmm his lips look just soooo kissable and biteable and eatable! I wonder what he tastes like… To kiss! Although I wouldn't mind some other kinds of tastings… I bet he has a unique flavor. Kaulitz flavor. That sounds all right.

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was awfully sweet_

_A fallen angel swept you off your feet_

Aaaarrgg! Can it be possible that he actually knows what I'm thinking? He is sweet, and has the looks of an angel with that pale skin of his, but again, there is that bad boy figure. Oh hell wait stop! Now he is standing on MY table, pole-dancing to the closed umbrella, and oh god! Is he unbuttoning the remaining buttons of his shirt? He takes it off, letting it fall atop my books. His bare torso is glistening with the sweat caused by the dancing and the weather.

_But I__'m about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

He is on all fours now, his face close to mine. He has a somewhat leonine stance, increased so by the way he has fixed his hair. He is now crawling towards me, thrusting hardly his pelvis against the table. His face is a foot away from mine; I am able to see his every feature in full detail. His eyes are a smoldering, glistening hazel, and… Is that lust that I see? Well, his friend down there seems to like me, but it is never easy to tell with guys. That surely is entertaining my mind!

_It__'s alright_

_Y__ou'll be fine_

_Baby, I'm in control_

Of course I won't be fine! Not unless you and I are intertwined together wearing nothing! I never believed possible for us to be this close and yet not touching. Still, I doubt you are in control babe! He could be, but his throbbing dick isn't. A gasp later, the chains falling from his waist are clinging from the friction caused between his body and the table's metallic edge. Would he use that in a BDSM night?

_Take the pain_

_Take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both_

Mmm you can be the master of everything you like! Master of life, death, cream cheese pretzels, you name it! Aaahhhh!

_Close your eyes_

_N__ot your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

_Imma work it 'til you're totally blown (right?)_

Oh yeah, oh yeah, work it bitch! You can have me, my soul and my body, I'm yours already. Blown… You're making me rather fond of the word… You blow my mind, I'll blow yours, and if I get lucky perhaps I can blow something else!

You lift your hands and torso, so you're kneeling on the table. I can see the sweat dripping own your chest through your exposed chest. Since you've taken it off (and I'm gripping in tightly against me) all I can see is a criminally soft expanse of pale skin. Wouldn't mind running my tongue through your sculpted chest… Oh fuck that man gets better every second!

_No escaping when we start_

_Once I'm in I hold your heart_

_There's no way I'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on 'til it's over_

So you being in means me failing English Literature… I couldn't care less of the dammed final. Hold my heart, hold what's outside covering my heart, tear the clothes, you can ravish me babe! Alarm yeah right! The place could be on fire and the only heat I would notice is the one you're creating inside me, which you can extinguish with your come!

Am I actually thinking this? Fuck I've got it bad for him. Well it's not as if I can help it with him looking drop-dead gorgeous. Wow god damn it fucking hell yes keep your hips moving! He's circling them, and his chains are creating one of those noises you can only imagine yet never hearing them in real life. With a hand pulling his hair and the other running up and down his chest, stopping to play with his pierced nipple, fuck he's got my knickers wet!

He's standing on one knee now, and his hand keeps running lower and lower and then goes up again. Next thing I know he's teasing his nipples with both hands, scrunching a face in such a pleasurable gesture that it makes me want to jump on him.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

_Because it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for you entertainment_

Er, perhaps not, but who cares anyway? I think he doesn't really know who he's messing with… But I actually can't wait for him to fucking finish so we can run to the dorms where he can fuck me into the mattress, off the bed and through the floor. FUCK! Now he's fucking touching himself down there, as if he could get harder than he already is!

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was awfully sweet_

_A fallen angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Believe me, more heat and I'll fucking burst into flames, and his trousers too! He leave's the table, walks farther away a few steps and turns around in a way sexy as hell. His look, oh dear Circe his _look_! I don't know what shines more in his eyes: pleasure, lust, arousement, pent-up passion, unresolved sexual tension or just plain mirth- many of them being similar. But it certainly is the look an angel –a Sex angel without a doubt- would give.

He struts towards me, stopping just two feet away. He swings his hips, roll them, thrust them, and he wriggles his arse. He closes the distance between us and drops to his knees at my feet. He lifts and thrusts his hips, insinuating himself down there. Taking hold of my legs, he spreads them apart. Thank god I'm wearing jeans- it would have been oh so embarrassing otherwise.

_Oh oh_

_Entertainment_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

As he says this, he rubs his face against my thigh, getting closer and closer to me. Standing up, he closes my legs again and straddles me against the lounge-like sofa. At least it is wide enough for him to do that, even though I'd like to imagine what would happen if it weren't. Oh my, I wonder how I am still able to manage coherent thoughts with him grinding his throbbing erection against me. He truly is something. Sure we all actually knew he was a darn exhibitionist, but now I discovered I'm a fucking voyeur, not that it is a problem, mind you.

_Oh oh_

_Do you like what you see?_

_Let me entertain __you until you scream_

I think it would really be out of place if I screamed, but then all _this_ is out of place. I mean, foreplay shouldn't be done in front of other people unless you're at a party or another place of the sort and you are highly intoxicated. Neither of which is the case. And now I'm calling this foreplay. I'm royally fucked.

'Aaahh!' Fuck! Did I actually say that out loud? I guess I did. Well it could have been worse- or not. He grabs hold of my hips; wow he's got a firm grip, and rolls his head, moving with his body in a sensuous way. His chest is inches away from mine, and he has got me almost writhing beneath him with the combination of the song, his mesmerizing look and his dirty dancing.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

_Because it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for you entertainment_

Nuzzling his face in my neck, trailing his tongue along my jaw line, he reaches my ear and starts playing my earlobe with that wicked tongue of his. One of his hands snakes up my back and while he plays with my hair, his other hand has gone so far as to- whoa! Is his hand really _there_? Fuck now I'm sure I must be dreaming for his hand to be cupping my… my _breast!_ But then, I realize I actually am in the real world. Well actually, a wickedly hard thrust of his hips against mine brought me back to reality, with the help of his almost exploding cock.

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was awfully sweet_

_A fallen angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

As he says the last lines, both his hands move to cup my face, and the last five words he whispers them into my ear. His chest heaving, and panting, he looks straight into my eyes, our gazes locked together. He closes the mere inches separating our faces, and then crushes his lips against mine in a claiming kiss. My hands move up, locking in his hair as his go down to steady my hips. I moan into the heated kiss, and it is over too soon. He stands up and extends his hand for me to take. I do, and together we run to get out of there to relieve the sexual tension caused in the last three and a half minutes.

***-. Finite .-***


End file.
